UnBirthday
by MaplePucks
Summary: Alfred requests Arthur's presence in the English countryside towards the end of September. Arthur is curious as to why, he ventures out to find that Alfred has a surprise for him. Although he has never celebrated one before, this may be the best "un-birthday" he always wanted to have. Super fluffy UsUK, human names.


**Since today (September 14th) is my birthday, I decided to give the UsUk fans a little gift. It's the first couple I fell in love with from Hetalia so why not. Enjoy this, it's super sweet, way random and immensely fluffy. **

**You know what would make a great gift in return? Reviews, I love them!**

* * *

Arthur folded his arms tight across his chest as he walked down a pebbled path in the English countryside. It was late September nearly October, the air was cool and crisp cutting through his thin collared shirt. He could smell the leaves, the autumn scent he loved most. Normally, he didn't have the time to leave the city to enjoy the decaying foliage but he was here on request from Alfred. Why he wanted to meet him all the way out here he hadn't the foggiest but he really didn't mind. As much as he loved the manic pace of London and how easily he could be caught up in the hustle and bustle, it was nice to slow down. Arthur took a deep breath and continued to follow the path.

After a few short minutes, he found Alfred sitting against a tree beside the path. He looked like he was asleep in the afternoon sun. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling gently. Arthur smiled but nudged him with his foot.

"Oi, wake up." He said gruffly. Alfred jumped, apparently he had been asleep, but then stood up hastily a huge grin on his face.

"You finally made it! Come on!" Alfred all but shouted. He reached out and pried Arthur's crossed arms apart to grab his hand. Arthur let him lace his fingers in between his own but refused to move.

"Where are we going?" He asked suspiciously. Adventures with Alfred taking the lead never turned out well. The American tugged hard, pulling Arthur from his spot forcing him to walk forward. Without a word, he led him further down the path. Arthur sighed, Alfred always did have a one track mind he thought.

It seemed like he was drug down the path for eons before Alfred finally stopped, moving aside so that Arthur could see where he had been led to. They had come to a clearing in the trees, in the middle a picnic cloth was laid out. On it was what appeared to be a full afternoon tea, Americanized. Little fancy pastries and scones set upon real china, the tea cups stood on saucers waiting to be filled. Alfred had a very ornate tea pot on a warmer brewing away what smelled like a fruity bagged tea mix. Arthur sighed again, Alfred still didn't understand that "high tea" was supposed to be an almost precursor to supper. An appetizer of sorts with more substantial fair, but that was beside the point. Why had he set it up at all? Arthur turned to ask but Alfred beat him to it.

"Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air. Arthur was at a lost. He had never celebrated a birthday before, he wasn't even sure if he had an official one. Why now? All of a sudden had Alfred chosen to do it now? For a few moments he stared blankly at Alfred before he cleared his throat to speak.

"Alfred, you know I don't celebrate a birthday." He said, making his way over to the cloth. Even if it was pointless, no sense passing up an afternoon tea he thought. Alfred followed him eagerly.

"Then consider it your un-birthday or whatever. Come on Iggs, just roll with it." Alfred quipped motioning him to sit down. Arthur grimaced and sat with his legs crossed, folding his arms against his chest again. Alfred followed him.

"I've told you not to call me that foul nickname." He said as Alfred began to fix the tea.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggs, Iggs, Iggy" Alfred sang happily, bringing small plates out of a basket on the side. He cut his eyes up at Arthur, who curled his lip slightly and looked away.

"Wanker." He mumbled under his breath. Alfred gave him a huge grin and continued to get the tea prepared.

Arthur watched as Alfred loaded a little plate with the pastries. It was more than necessary, they were stacked precariously on top of each other. One was threating to fall off before Alfred hastily steadied it. He threw a few scones on his sweet pyramid and handed it to Arthur to take. He was hesitant, Alfred's baking skills left much to be desired and that was coming from a person who was well known for his non-cooking ability. Arthur had sworn he would never eat one of Alfred's weird, fluorescent creations again. Alfred laughed and pushed the plate into his hands.

"Don't worry, Mattie made them for me. I don't want to kill you with my baking today." He said cheerfully. At least he didn't get offended, Arthur thought but even that was suspicious. This whole set up was getting more curious. Just what was Alfred planning? He took a pink pastry and gave it a small test bite. Yes, indeed he could tell Matthew had made it; he could taste the light hint of maple. Even with that sometimes annoying quirk, the Canadian knew how to bake a cake. Arthur finished that cake and helped himself to another, turning to ask Alfred more questions. He wasn't getting off that easily.

"So, why September? Why did you choose this month to celebrate?" he asked coyly watching Alfred pour milk into the cups first. Typical, he was doing it backwards. He stopped pouring and looked up like he was thinking.

"Well, I know you enjoy this time of year and you know not every day can be about the Hero. The sidekick needs a day too!" Alfred said loudly. Arthur was surprised, it was true, he did feel like he needed a "birthday" sometimes.

"I suppose you're quite right, that's mildly thoughtful of you." He said, very considering Alfred could be selfish in the extreme.

"Besides which, Mattie me and Francis kinda monopolized July, figured yours should be separate." Alfred said letting out his loud laugh. Arthur was definitely intrigued about what was going on now. Alfred had actually put some thought into this. He just watched him with more curiosity, binding his time until he could ask what was really going on.

As he sipped on his milky tea, he eyed Alfred wearily watching him fix his own. He stirred the American way, making wide circles around the cup instead of folding the mix. When he was finished, he grabbed a scone, shoved the whole thing into his mouth then took a big swig of tea to wash it down. His behavior usually drove Arthur crazy, he tended to break every rule of tea etiquette there was but today was different. Today what was bothering him was a different behavior. Alfred seemed a little nervous about something. He was not being his normal self while still trying to be, almost as if he was putting up a front. Arthur tried his best to stay focused as Alfred launched into a story about a recent archaeology trip, waving his cup around, but it was proving too difficult. Arthur set his own cup down and stared at Alfred sternly.

"Stop, tell me what is going on this instant Alfred." He demanded. Alfred swallowed his gulp of tea and stared him. After a few moments, he sighed and placed his hand into his pocket but didn't pull anything out. Suddenly, his demeanor changed and he became more confident, much like his normal self.

"Close your eyes." He said but in a gentle voice Arthur wasn't use to at all. He blinked at him and shook his head.

"No, I will not. Tell me Alfred." He almost yelled. Alfred just gave him his famous smile.

"I will, but you have to close your eyes first." He said. Arthur gave him a mean look then closed his eyes, he always had to play these silly games to get want he wanted out of the stubborn man. He felt Alfred grab his hand and turn it over, pressing something square into his palm. He was giving him something? Alfred patted his forearm to make him open his eyes. What Arthur saw shocked him.

In his hand was a small black box, it almost looked like a ring box. Arthur's heart began racing along with his mind. He began to connect the dots, the nervous behavior, the sudden want to celebrate a special day, the afternoon tea…was Alfred proposing? No, he simply couldn't be. It was adding up to that conclusion however, Arthur let his jaw drop in shock and he snapped his head up to stare at Alfred. He watched as realization dawned across Alfred's face and he waved his hands in front of him hastily.

"Oh, no it's not that! No, just open it and see what it really is." Alfred said quickly.

Arthur felt his heart start back up again, while he was just a tad disappointed, he was honestly very relieved. They hadn't quite gotten to the step yet. He slowly opened the box and once again found himself in shock.

Inside was a vile full of dirty water, stopped with a blue cork, he picked it up to hold it against the light. It was a disgusting brown color and had flecks of sediments still in it. Arthur looked past it to Alfred who seemed very proud of his gift.

"It's water from the Potomac, the river that runs through my capital." He said matter-of-factly puffing out his chest. He went into telling the story of how he got the water but Arthur tuned him out.

Arthur's brain whirled with questions, this was why he was so nervous? He guessed he could see why, it was a fairly useless gift. What was Arthur supposed to do with a vile of brackish American water? Alfred clearly thought this was a perfect gift, one worth all this trouble over. Arthur almost wished it had been a ring. He was about to tell Alfred what he thought when he started listening again but he caught the tail end of he was saying and it made him forget it.

"…so you can always have a piece of my heart with you." He finished quietly blushing slightly. Arthur looked down at the vile and then back at Alfred setting it aside, moving closer to the man. He leaned in and grabbed his tie. Arthur understood now, it was just Alfred's way of saying he loved him. Granted, it was random but that was how the American worked. Arthur pulled him in close to him and brought his lips against Alfred's. They were brushing together, he placed his other hand on Alfred's cheek.

"You romantic git." Arthur breathed, pressing his lips against his lover's. He felt Alfred smile as he pushed back.

"Happy un-birthday Iggs." He whispered as they laid down on the cloth wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
